Storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory may retain data after a power-down event, and a volatile memory may lose data after a power-down event.
During operation, a storage device generates heat and consumes power. The amount of heat generated by a storage device may depend on a particular implementation platform. For example, a storage device may generate more heat in one platform as compared to another platform, such as due to an amount of ventilation. Because different platforms may result in different heat dissipation, a storage device may be configured to operate based on a “worst case” operating scenario. As a result, performance of the storage device may be reduced more than necessary for certain platforms.